pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuu Shapiro
Yuu is Isabella's younger cousin, who is polite, kind, and cares for the small things in life. While he isn't a fan of the Sonic series he does have a Digimon partner named Damemon. Personality Before Yuu came to the Digital World, he is quiet, compassionate, and above all emphatic to all life. He cares greatly for even the smallest forms of life, like a butterfly, and hates bringing anyone to harm. However, when DarkKnightmon opens a portal to the Digital World for Yuu and claims to be taking him to a world where nothing really dies or gets hurt, Yuu feels that he can act without remorse, as he isn't really hurting anything. Because the Digital World isn't alive to him, he doesn't show any empathy to either digital creatures or fellow humans he meets, believing that no one gets hurt in the end even if he were to kill them. Because he thinks there are no consequences, he treats the Digital World like a game and acts without regard to the safety of anyone in it. When he realizes that the Digital World contains living creatures capable of dying, he feels intense remorse and regret for his actions. Yuu is an excellent strategist, able to come up with good battle actions on the spot, something which even DarkKnightmon praises him for. When he learned about the DigiQuartz, and Dan being a member of Xros Heart, he takes a roll just being there without Damemon, he scowls Dan for treating a hunt like a game, but he got Damemon back and became a true member of Xros Heart. Description When Phineas confronts Isabella in the Forest Zone and demands to know why she is working with the evil DarkKnightmon, she reveals that she is looking for Yuu, and will do anything to save him, even "following the death sage himself." For his own part, DarkKnightmon had promised her that he would recover Yuu for her and send the two of them home if she helped him revive the Darkness Loader. Later, when Sparrowmon finds Xros Heart in the Dust Zone, he explains that Yuu is being held hostage by DarkKnightmon himself. He appears while Xros Heart is in Honey Land, and Ferb often calls him a "nuisance", Phineas who makes an attempt to get Yuu, to join Xros Heart, but fails, Isabella makes her goal, to beat all 7 Death Generals and get Yuu back to Japan, while Phineas backs her up 100%. Yuu appears in Bright Land, when Whispered takes over Apollomon's body, and drags them into Death's Field, after seeing all of Xros Hearts battles he plans for a perfect win, but with Ferb's cunning ability, he changes Xros Heart's battle plan, entrusting Phineas to open Yuu's eyes, and gives Phineas his Digimon, Yuu battles Phineas with swords, and almost wins, after Ferb arrives he even goes as far as to call Yuu "callous". After returning to Bright Land, Damemon dies, with Yuu learning the truth. Yuu helps Xros Heart in the last battle, and returns to Japan after that, and a few months later moved to Danville. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series Phineas and Ferb A-Xros The Digital World Yuu, many years before-hand gets a X Loader, and later re-enters the Digital World and helps the evil DarkKnightmon and Bagramon. After returning from Death's Field his partner Damemon, dies, right in-front of his eyes. He helps Xros Heart in the final battle and gains a Yellow X Loader, and returns to Japan, after that. Phineas and Ferb Xros Heart Leaps through Time Yuu moves to Danville, and attends the same school as the others. He scowls Dan for treating Hunting like a game, and he wished Damemon would come back. When Sudo Miho another kid from Japan, she ends up being controlled by Blossomon. He ends up admitting he has a not-so-small crush on Sudo, and she becomes his girlfriend after that. He finally re-units with Damemon and becomes a Hunter, after keeping Cutemon save from Airu Belle. He manages to get some more members for him, while he and Sudo went back to Japan which are Shurimon, Ninjamon, Musyamon, Dinohyumon and a load of Commandramons and their leader Tankdramon. Dan get impressed and jealous of Yuu's Digimon. Digimon Collection *Damemon (Lead Partner) *Shurimon *Ninjamon *Musyamon *Dinohyumon *Commandramons *Tankdramon *Dexmon Full Page: Yuu Shapiro's Collection Trivia *The creator states that Yuu is based on Yuu Amano from Digimon Xros Wars. *Yuu is the youngest character physically. *When asked if Yuu will ever reappear, the creator said there will be a spin off of Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters who Leap through Time and aside from that he's not sure, he said there's a world of possibilities, and said Yuu could make an appearance some time soon. Category:Fanon Works Category:Males Category:Xros-Over Series Category:Fanon characters Category:Unregistered Contributor Works